1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to luggage locating devices and more particularly pertains to a new suitcase locating device for quickly finding luggage in an airport luggage pick-up area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of luggage locating devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, luggage locating devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,634,849; 3,695,462; 5,781,150; 5,646,592; 5,012,077; and 5,126,719.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new suitcase locating device. The inventive device includes a housing. The housing has a top surface, a bottom surface, a front side, a back side, a first side wall and a second side wall. The housing is generally hollow. The top surface has a plurality of bar code indicia thereon. The bar code indicia is unique to the housing. A microprocessor actuates a plurality of lights and decodes a received signal. The microprocessor is securable mounted in the housing. A power supply for powering the microprocessor is operationally coupled to the microprocessor. Each of a plurality of lights is mounted in and is generally flush with the top surface of the housing. Each of the lights is electrically coupled to the microprocessor. A receiving means for receiving a signal is securely positioned in the housing and operationally coupled to the microprocessor. Each of a pair of straps for removably placing around a suitcase has a first end and a second end. Each of the first ends is securely attached to the first side wall, and each of the second ends is attached to the second side wall. An actuating means for sending a signal to the receiving means is adapted for selectively turning the lights on and off. The actuating means comprises a remote control device.
In these respects, the suitcase locating device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of quickly finding luggage in an airport luggage pick-up area.